


【SC】如何与前男友彻底分手？

by JiuwanShi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuwanShi/pseuds/JiuwanShi
Summary: 平平淡淡才是真的现代AU，从情感板块忽然转清凉版块。论坛体+正文
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Final Fantasy VII(Sephiroth/Cloud Strife)





	【SC】如何与前男友彻底分手？

论坛体混正文。一个聊着聊着忽然从情感版转清凉版的走向。  
是平平淡淡才是真的现代au。  
——————  
【论坛体】如何与前男友彻底分手  
——————  
朋友说这里可以交流情感问题，所以想请各位提建议。  
我的前男友，简称S，我昨天晚上和他分手了。  
说是分手也不对，应该说是我单方面的逃跑。  
他昨天出差，我连夜收拾好了行李，给他留了一张单方面分手的字条，也发了短信，就搬出来了。我的朋友T给我提供了一个可以暂住的房间。  
我知道这样很懦弱。可是我实在没有办法了。  
——————  
不，我不是女孩子，我是男性。  
——————  
让我觉得需要求助的是，他应该看到分手短信了，但他到目前为止，并没有联系我。  
是的。我提了分手，但我现在还在盯着手机，我在等他的判决。  
这样确实可笑。“逃避无济于事，C。”T是这么劝说的，可是我现在完全没有直面他的勇气。  
——————  
你们可能并不理解，S并不会是因为我的不辞而别而大受打击，不敢联系我的人。  
这个男人，绝对超出你们的想象。  
——————  
我和S是一年前认识的。应该算我一见钟情？总之，他是我完全不敢想象能触碰到的人，我本来以为我只会一直仰望他。他是那种千万人中，能被一眼看见，而且目光难以移开的耀眼存在。相貌，气质，身材，无论是哪一方面都出尘绝俗，鹤立鸡群。如果你是有神论者，那他的存在可以证实你的信仰。如果你是无神论者，那也会不由惊叹，基因密码的排列组合，竟然能诞生这样的奇迹。  
而且，不仅是他的相貌出色。容貌比起他的才能来说，完全只是不值一提的优点。在我和他同居的这一年里，我从未见过他为任何事烦恼，他永远运筹帷幄，能够以强有力的才能与智慧打破一切困难障碍，不会出现任何迷茫彷徨。他在追求我时，我一度以为产生了幻觉——这很荒谬，我难以理解。他为什么会从云端低下头，去看到渺小的，自卑的，幼弱的我？  
但S的意志坚定不移。我在他面前毫无抗争之力，自制力还不如纸做的堤坝。一年前，我答应了他的追求，和他住在了一起。  
我妈妈曾经说我适合年长的，能够指引我的恋人。我想他正是这样的人，完美无缺。  
因为太过美满，所以我很害怕，又怕梦醒，又怕梦真。但他告诉我，我不用担心任何事，我只需要爱他，依赖他，他会是我的everything，一切。  
我以为这是告白。但是，这正是我要分手的理由。  
——————  
不，我们之间没有存在第三人，这无关出轨。  
——————  
不用劝我复合了，也不要再问为什么我分手了还能对他赞不绝口。  
S的优点并不会因为我和他分手而消失，他的外貌和才能依然完美。  
——————  
S喜欢说我是他的，“人偶”。不是那种开玩笑的语气，是他真的这么觉得。他说这句话时，郑重得像要掏戒指。我曾经去反驳他，我说我不是任何人的东西。他被我反驳了，但他不会为我的话而生气。他会露出微笑，就是那种看不听话的孩子，或者连人都不算，只是在看宠物，或者一个物件的笑容，很温柔体贴，但是很可怕。他会重复强调：“不，你是我的人偶。”  
这样的对话出现了好几次，他的心意从来没有改过。从那时候起，我觉得他其实并没有在乎我的感受。他会给我买衣服，一整套一整套的，包括女装。即使我明确地说不想，他也总有办法让我穿上。  
他总说我其实心里很想，只是不承认。我该怎么样才能让他知道，我真的不想穿女装，也不想做一个供他把玩的人偶？  
但同时，他需要的不是我的温顺服从。刚同居时，我受宠若惊，我仰慕他，尊敬他，他说什么我都愿意听他的。但是他一直在试探我的底线，对我提出更过分的要求，更多的时候是直接上手。我尽量满足他，但是……总之，有一次我实在忍不住了，狠狠咬了他一口，咬出了血。他破了相，但居然露出了更兴奋的表情，后来我很长一段时间没法下床。  
这样的恶性事件愈演愈烈，我每晚面临酷刑，满身伤口。他在事后会为我疗伤，会叫我“好孩子”，哄我睡觉，但当时绝对不会留手。他喜欢看我痛哭，反抗，挣扎，喜欢让我疼痛。当我拒绝时，他会更高兴。  
我曾经对他举起刀，试图威胁他，可他竟然对我张开双臂，说他“期待我赠予他的死亡”。我当时吓得扔了刀，他一脸遗憾。我不想成为杀人犯，我感觉和他在一起，我迟早要疯掉。就是在那天，我决定和他分手了。  
可是我无法对他开口。我知道这是逃避，可我并没有当面对他说分手的勇气。  
——————  
T知道我决定分手后，虽然没有什么过激评价，但她明显松了一口气。她说：“C，之前我们一直不知道怎么和你说。你自从和S在一起后，和我们很长时间都不接触了。”  
有吗？  
我仔细回忆了一下。真的是这样的。在我不知不觉中，S逐渐占满了我的生活。一直到现在，我依然……满脑子都是他。  
我总觉得有什么事情要发生了。  
希望这只是错觉。  
我该如何更彻底地摆脱他？  
——————  
……  
一天过去了。他依然没有给我打电话。我想，也许我对他而言，并没有那么重要。我总看着手机的样子，一定很像个傻瓜。  
我找到了一份工作，运送快递。如果有需求，可以拨打这个号码：xxxxxxx，或者在这个楼里回复。  
——————  
不。我强调一遍。不会复合。Never。  
——————  
过去一个星期了，依然没有电话。  
但是我怀疑前男友S，在跟踪我。  
我下班时路过朋友A的店铺，只是偶然看了一眼，却发现玻璃窗格照出来的影子里，有个人站在街角远远看着我。  
当时快日落了，我看不清他的脸，但看得到一头纯银一般的长发。  
S有一头非常美丽的银发，很长，像月光。在我与他交往的那一年里，我经常不由自主被它夺去目光。世上不可能有人有和S一样美丽的银长发了，绝对不可能。  
那一定就是他。  
我不敢回头和他对上，但又不敢停留太久，让他发现我已经发现了他。这几天我睡得不是很好，偏头痛，那时忽然发作，我几乎站不直，就撑住了橱窗，想歇一会儿。朋友A走出来，问我怎么了，需不需要帮助。  
感谢她的好意，但我并不需要。就这么短短几秒内，那个人就消失了，像是从来没有存在过一样。  
我问了A，A说那里是死巷口，一般没有行人。  
我一定是累过头了。我当时是这么想的。  
但是，有些事不注意就不会发现它的存在，一旦注意了以后，就到处都是他。我看到他经常出现在拐角，或者在路对面，我看不到他的脸，但是总能看到他的银发，或者风衣的一个角，或者听到他的脚步声。  
我感觉我在发疯……但我知道，他的存在是毋庸置疑的现实，他确实在跟踪我。  
各位，怎么才能摆脱前男友？  
———TBC———  
克劳德知道自己的决定做得仓促而狼狈，像在战场上丢盔卸甲的逃兵，连正面交锋都不敢，这并不算一场体面的分手。这个房间狭窄阴暗，属于贫民窟，但地理位置离萨菲罗斯的豪宅足够远，萨菲罗斯很难找到他，而蒂法绝不会出卖他，所以短期内，克劳德安全了。床铺有点发霉，窗户不太透光。蒂法其实一开始建议他住酒店，但克劳德囊中羞涩，拒绝了这个提议。离开了萨菲罗斯，他重新一文不名，成了居无定所的无产阶级。他的脸庞微微发烧，但天性使然，反而做出对酒店不屑一顾的神色——蒂法一定明白了什么，她石榴石一般的美丽大眼睛里流露出理解的温柔神色，安抚着不知前路的迷茫陆行鸟：“没关系的，克劳德，先搬出来再说。我这里有空房间，很便宜。”  
蒂法匆匆忙忙赶来帮他搬家，半夜给他物色房间，不太可能再深夜留下来做知心姐姐。她临走前给克劳德指了一个论坛，借给他电脑，教会他怎么发帖。克劳德点开学习了一番，发现这个论坛以两性交友为主，气氛总体和谐而热烈，有很多友善的网友在解答情感难题。克劳德从未来过这样的地方，他也并不习惯将自己的心声吐露。但或许是他今晚的决定做得太过决绝，像是一场骤然而至的地震，轰然砸下，死伤无数。而现在到了余震绵绵的时候，萨菲罗斯却毫无反应，反而让人感觉其中蕴含着无法排解，不可名状，令人胆寒的意味，克劳德还是注册了一个账号，他的帖子很快得到了不少人的回复。有人建议他换手机号，搬到别的城市去，有人质疑他的真假，还有人隔着屏幕，对萨菲罗斯向往不已，甚至认为萨菲罗斯是个温柔的好男友，他只是太爱克劳德了。  
克劳德认真记下网友们的建议，并忍住了嘲讽最后隔空花痴萨菲罗斯的回复的冲动。  
他的目光忽然凝住。  
他从电脑屏幕的反光里，看到了一道影子。  
是一道高大的身影，长发微扬，衣角拂动。  
太过熟悉了。克劳德背后忽然一冷。他耳边有风，仿佛是那个男人的气息，如他们还在交往一般地舔舐着他的耳垂。  
不能回头。  
脑中有一个预感。  
不，他必须回头。  
另一个声音说。  
短短三秒钟内，克劳德背后发麻，额角微微出汗。最终，他僵硬地转头去看。  
并不是他的前男友。  
原来是蒂法临走前开了窗户通风。窗帘飘动，窗外树影婆娑。月光，灯光，共同勾勒出了一个似人非人的模糊影子。  
太过紧张，容易方寸大乱。一颗心缓缓落下，克劳德舒了一口气，将电脑合上，关上了窗。  
他合衣躺在床上，思考着明天的工作与本月的房租。床铺上有一点好久没收拾过的霉味，但却给了克劳德这一年里一直欠缺的安全感。他闭上双眼，埋进枕头，逐渐睡去。  
——————  
“克劳德，这束花要送到城西去，地址我写给你。”  
爱丽丝挑选着手中的花朵。洁白纯贞的百合，粉色落新妇，冷绿色的尤加利，搭配少量淡蓝满天星，清新靓丽，非常有少女感。她仔细调整了一下花材，洒上代表新鲜的水珠，麻利地包好，递给克劳德。爱丽丝开了一家花店，每天需要给她的客户搭配好正当时令的切花，并送货上门——这是时下略有闲钱的家庭流行的小奢侈。爱丽丝的花比别人家的都更为鲜艳美丽，固定客户的订单足以支撑这家开在市中心的花店的房租与日常开销，也足够她雇佣克劳德做一个送花的快递员。  
这一天很平静，那家主妇为俊秀送花小伙子的上门服务而多给了不少小费。一切顺利，直到夕阳西下时分。  
克劳德带着一身花香，将回到花店结算账目日薪。玻璃橱窗透亮，一束束鲜花摆放整齐，他偶然一瞥，忽然僵住了。  
爱丽丝正在整理花束，正和他打了个隔着一层玻璃的照面。克劳德是在看着她吗？不，他的眼神已经失焦。那种茫然与惊诧，她从未见过。  
克劳德身躯僵硬了许久，猛然撑住额头。他在爱丽丝关心的询问中清醒，回身向街道对面望去。那里并无人迹。克劳德带着狐疑走了过去，站在街角茫然四顾。他对跟过来的爱丽丝问：“你见到他了吗？”  
“谁？”  
“一个……”克劳德抿了抿嘴唇：“一个银头发的高大的男人，很美。”  
爱丽丝迟疑着摇了摇头：“克劳德，这个街角对着的巷口是死巷。如果真有人曾站在那里，他不可能从别的地方离开。”  
——那或许是你看错了。爱丽丝言下之意是这么明显。克劳德摇摇头……爱丽丝追问了什么，他都不再回答，只是苦笑了一声，离开了这里。  
——————  
一旦发现了有人跟踪，那就不会只是一次。克劳德着意观察，在不同的地方，窥测到了萨菲罗斯的行踪。  
从爱丽丝的花店街角开始。下一次出现在第七天堂。坐在克劳德邻桌的酒客，似有若无含笑笃定的一瞥，那双莹绿的眼眸与银色的长发，让克劳德手中的玻璃酒杯砰然落地，碎成齑粉。但等他追出去时，那个酒客已经不见了。而留给蒂法的账单上写着毫不相干的客人名字。  
再一次则出现在他送快递的路上，再一次又在克劳德买便当的便利店窗外。克劳德愈发不安，他的碧蓝眼珠上染上了血丝，眼下也有了乌青——萨菲罗斯在一步步地接近他。从他工作的地点，一步步如水银侵蚀，无数个不期而遇，萨菲罗斯运筹帷幄，掌握了他的作息，每次都是施施然出现，含笑不语，只深深凝视着他，流露出温柔宠溺的神色，像是在看最珍爱的“人偶”，欣赏他的恐慌，享受着猫捕鼠的乐趣——他出现得愈发频繁，也离克劳德的住处越来越近了。  
如果真让萨菲罗斯发现他的住处，会发生什么？克劳德不敢再想下去。  
在这样的躲藏与跟踪中，克劳德甚至在想，或许萨菲罗斯无处不在。他现在也正在克劳德的身边，就是此刻，正笑着看着他，像潜伏林间，伺机捕鸟的蛇类。  
“所以……克劳德，你在听我说话吗？”  
克劳德回过神，眼前正是棕发少女充满担忧的秀丽脸庞。克劳德猛地向后一缩，他走神了。爱丽丝柔和的双眼盛满担忧：“几天了，克劳德，到底发生了什么？”  
克劳德摇了摇头：“没什么。”他嗓子喑哑，许久没有睡个好觉。爱丽丝满脸怀疑：“你看上去像刚杀了一个人！我刚才对你说了什么？重复一遍，克劳德。”  
克劳德为之语塞，索性沉默不语，他那双碧蓝的眼睛流露出不安而痛苦的神色，颇为委屈。爱丽丝气鼓鼓地看着他，嘀咕道：“我就知道你没听进去……”到了末了，还是轻轻叹了一口气。  
克劳德自己或许没有察觉到，但在爱丽丝看来，他脸色苍白，毫无血色，虽然碧蓝眼睛依然美丽，但却总是四处不安地打量着，寻觅着不可知的存在，周而复始，惶惶不安。他实在是被吓坏了。  
爱丽丝说：“今天订单有些少，克劳德，早点回去休息吧。”  
她俯身从花桶里取出一枝色调柔美的紫色花朵，将它插在金发少年的胸口：“一切都过去了，克劳德。现在你要对自己好一些。”  
纤小的花瓣散发出淡淡的清香。爱丽丝向他解释：“这是薰衣草，可以舒缓神经。克劳德，你试着把它放在枕下再睡，也许可以做一个香喷喷的好梦哦。”克劳德有些怔愣，刚要张口，棕发女孩立刻提前一步截断他，抢先道：“免费的！”  
她这么认真地逗趣，克劳德终于勉强露出一点笑容。他摸了摸胸前的薰衣草，对爱丽丝点点头：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
芬芳的香气萦绕在克劳德的鼻端，淡紫色的花朵微微摇曳。  
克劳德脸色刚刚略好了一些，忽然他又一次绷紧了肌肉。  
那种冰冷的被注视感又来了。而这次，他似乎听到了萨菲罗斯轻蔑不屑的一声轻哼。  
“可悲啊，克劳德。”  
他如有所感，如坠冰窟，猛地朝窗外看去。他的手指剧烈颤抖，撑住窗户，额角青筋凸起。  
少年的齿缝间嘶嘶地漏出他前男友的名字，声音逐渐变大。  
“萨菲罗斯……”  
“萨菲罗斯！你在那里吗？”  
克劳德睁大眼睛，近乎痛恨地喊出那个名字。  
银发绿眼，拥有炫目到近乎妖异的俊美面孔的男子……克劳德已经听不到爱丽丝叫他的声音了。萨菲罗斯的身影是这么清晰，那是一道神降的意旨。他在诱引他的情绪。克劳德挣脱了爱丽丝试图安抚他的臂弯，跨上摩托。他必须逃离萨菲罗斯。  
或许这是另一种接近。  
在飞驰的摩托车的后视镜中，他见到了萨菲罗斯。  
那只是一缕飞扬的银发。  
克劳德一开始很奇怪，那些闪闪发光的，遮挡了他的后视镜一角的银丝是什么。但很快他明白了，绸缎一般的银发在闪闪发光，不远不近，跟在他身后。  
明明是大白天，克劳德却觉得背后一股寒气上涌。他多踩了一脚油门，车速飙升，那头银发跃出了他的视线。可只要他车速略降，后视镜中，那银色的闪光又会出现，不远不近地尾缀，像一匹猎豹在游刃有余地狩猎，等待着猎物精疲力尽，不得不放慢脚步的时分。  
克劳德口舌发干。仪表盘上指针急转，车速上到了120，在路上只留一道烟尘。不该如此，但克劳德碧蓝的眼珠，总是不由自主地瞥向后视镜里，似有若无，时不时出现的一角银发，他无法做到全心全意地看前方的路况。虽然见不到萨菲罗斯的面容，但克劳德已被恐惧支配到一团混乱的大脑里，一直回荡着他低沉的笑声，听到前男友冷酷而隐含戏谑的宣告。  
“好孩子，玩够了就快一点回家。”  
不能回头。  
不能刹车。  
不要多看。  
心脏砰砰乱跳，轮胎震颤抖动，发动机轰鸣作响，汽油在飞速耗尽。克劳德的手掌上全是细密的汗水，打滑到无法控制车速。就在他经过一个路口时，是红灯急闪。穿过马路的行人只有一位，步履轻快优雅，来不及避让——  
行人转过头来，他有一头银发，有一双绿眼，看不清面容，但仿佛是在对克劳德微笑。  
过激的恐惧令克劳德骨髓麻木，血液结冰。他本该急踩刹车，但就是那一瞬，脑中忽然诞生了另一个急切而疯狂的想法，像一道幽暗的火焰，腾腾燃烧。  
杀了他。  
撞死他。  
超速的摩托本来已近乎失控，这念头只是一闪，车轮便维持原速，碾过了那具身体。  
终于，可以再也不用见到他了。  
克劳德剧烈喘息着，踩下刹车，疯狂的念头在脑中盘旋。杀了他？或是没有？后知后觉的，一些其他情绪慢慢涌上身体，并非后悔，而是大病初愈一般的脱力，背后一片冰凉。  
他下车去查看现场。  
只是一瞥之下，他神魂震荡。  
空无一物。并无丝毫痕迹残留。  
这不过是幻梦一场。  
“克劳德。”  
银发绿眼的俊美男子正站在克劳德临时租住的房间门口，捧着一束花。  
他面带微笑，看上去温柔极了。  
克劳德仰头看着萨菲罗斯。这样耀目无瑕的面孔，正如初见时一般完美无缺。不，太过完美了，竟然让他产生了轻微的不适感——美到极致，便是非人，那已近乎可憎。  
“我们已经分手了。”他听到自己的嗓音沙哑，喉咙里像塞了一团沙，或已锈化成了久未保养的摩托车发动机零件。  
萨菲罗斯为他的拒绝微微皱眉，垂下眼帘。他的表情竟然是该死的落寞：“我想，我们之间有一些误会需要解开，”他的目光落在克劳德胸前的薰衣草上，不做评价，却轻轻伸手摘去了花枝，随手扔在地上，转而将自己手中的捧花送上。那也是一满捧的淡紫薰衣草，纤长秀美，芳香浓郁——萨菲罗斯还在补充：“克劳德，你说过喜欢它。”  
克劳德听到自己脑中一根弦断裂的声音。他并未退开，而是和顺地接过了捧花。  
“是的，我很喜欢。”  
他打开了房间的门，侧过身体，让萨菲罗斯走了进去。  
——————  
Done.  
——————  
克劳德敲下这四个字母，平静地合上电脑。他美丽的前男友正倒在浴缸里，血液缓缓流出身体，沾染上银长发，十分遗憾，看起来斑斑驳驳，没那么干净了。  
杀死一个成年男人并没有想象的难，杀死一个幻影，则更加简单。克劳德惊异于这次幻像的真实，但又为方才刀锋插入人体时，复仇发泄带来的痛快而回味不已，这协奏曲的尾音，烈酒的后味，在他脑中轰轰回响。  
萨菲罗斯并不挣扎，也不曾反抗。他在生命的最后一刻只是微笑着，宠溺地拥抱了克劳德。他确实是完美的，这死后的面容依然栩栩如生。眼眸微张，唇间含笑，这个头颅，像古代魔物一般动人心魄。  
流血停止了。  
克劳德擦了一把满脸血迹，将那束薰衣草放在枕下。清柔的花香取代了霉味，带给了克劳德一份新的安全感。他闭上双眼，埋进枕头，安心地睡着了。  
————  
【SC】如何与前男友完美复合？（下）  
————  
感谢各位给我男朋友的热心建议。事实上，我和他的相处十分甜蜜，只是有一些很小的矛盾需要解决，而矛盾的根源在于沟通不畅，所以我想和他再有个当面交流的机会。  
我仔细看了他发的帖子。有这么几点，我需要解释一下。  
其一，我的爱人说他不理解我为什么要喜欢他，觉得自己渺小而幼弱。他唯一说对的只有他太过自卑。我不会以貌取人，但我并不缺对人类的审美，我可爱的小陆行鸟的外貌在大众审美观中，绝对属于顶尖的那一波。他觉得我让他穿女装很勉强，但事实上，如果你们能看到他的女装照，你们也会觉得很合适。灿烂的金发，碧蓝的眼睛，和我相比过于纤巧的身材，当他穿着各式各样的裙子，有些害羞地提着裙摆时，他就是世界上最独一无二，让人想永久收藏的绝品人偶。面对美，画家会想描绘入微，诗人会吟咏歌颂，而我只想把人类文明中那些绮丽而纤妙的装饰，全部奉献在他的脚下。  
其二，比他的外貌更优秀的是他的心灵。他是很内向的好孩子，特别乖巧，在面对烦恼时，想到的不是麻烦别人，而是先躲藏起来，自行消化痛苦和忧伤。那么作为他的男朋友，我宁愿他的脾气坏一些，对我发作，而不是憋在心里，默默忍受，这又有什么不对？作为一对情侣，我想更多更深地牵引他的感情，想让他更多的目光投注在我的身上，这又有什么奇怪的？我看到他说，他觉得我期待他赠予的死亡，很可怕。事实上，曾有一位同事对我念诗，说死与爱等价。如果我的小人偶对我起了杀心，那正说明他爱我至深。既然如此，有何不可？  
我原本是想找个合适的机会来缓解一下他的恐慌情绪的，但是没想到，他先连夜逃跑了。  
我认为这不是分手，这只是我们的恋爱生活中出一些无伤大雅的小波折。我看了他要求分手的短信，他很害怕，所以我并没有打电话给他。我的小陆行鸟看到我的号码，一定会挂断，这不是个高效的沟通方式。我想有个当面告白，重新开始的机会。  
他在别人的店里打工，但明显还在思念着我，他和别人说话时，也会到处找我的踪迹。很好，他想见我，他还爱着我。  
别人送了他一枝花，他就笑了，还说喜欢。作为他的正牌男友，我带了一大捧同样的鲜花。我做好了准备，无论是他生气，还是伤心，我都会和他好好交流，化解矛盾。即使他杀了我，为了让他消气，那也是甘之如饴，荣幸之至。  
但是我的人偶，他是那么爱我，他平静地接过了花，说他很喜欢，还让我进了房间，我们度过了和平愉快的一个晚上。  
我并不是来炫耀的，我只是在陈述事实。我的小陆行鸟实在惹人爱怜。  
我想请教各位的是，怎么样才能沟通更顺利？我想以一种更深刻的方式，和他再结合（Reunion），不希望下次还有这样的分别时刻了。  
他让我完整，他会是我的一切，正如我是他的一切一般。我所有未来的可能性都有他，他所有的未来也都会有我的存在。我们会融为一体，再不分离。  
——————  
感谢各位的回复。我会尽快解决矛盾。  
——————  
……  
萨菲罗斯的面孔从黑暗中逐渐显现，眼瞳狭长，在黑暗中如幽绿的鬼火。  
克劳德身躯沉重，被埋在了泥土矿石中一般，四肢无力，只有头脑思维仍是清晰的。萨菲罗斯的面容近在咫尺，银发如海藻缠绕，织成细密的网络，克劳德难以呼吸。  
甜蜜的，温柔的前男友的嗓音，含着笑意，像世界上最称职的男友一般，在耳边轻声呢喃。  
克劳德捂住耳朵，不想再去听那催眠曲。可随后，他的手被轻易地扳开。“好孩子。”萨菲罗斯对他轻慢地吐息，克劳德在恍惚间听到了蛇信作响：“你在思念我。你会回归我。”  
萨菲罗斯什么也没有多做。他只是低语着，喉音低哑，哄着克劳德沉沉熟眠。  
克劳德忽然睁开双眼。薰衣草淡雅的香气渗入黑甜乡中，金黄色的阳光从窗外照在床上，他下意识地用手遮住了双眼。  
头不再疼痛，思绪从未如此清明，让他轻轻舒叹了一声。  
是安稳的沉眠。  
然后，那些昨天断断续续的回忆，涌入了他的脑海。  
来复合的前男友。倒在浴缸里的尸首，被血污弄得肮脏不堪的银长发，濒死前的拥抱，还有美丽的头颅。  
克劳德忽然脸色煞白。  
强烈而恐怖的地震余波终于降临。  
克劳德不相信神明，但在那一刻，金发少年踉踉跄跄地撞进浴室，脑中轰轰作响。他过于清醒，脑中充塞着一切有名未名的神们，不拘一切地混乱念诵着他不甚了解的一切神祇。  
“是梦，拜托了，那只是一个噩梦，是逼真的噩梦而已……”  
但温暖的阳光照亮一切。  
浴室满墙溅满了已经凝固的血迹，一具——或者应该说是几块——大致看得出形状的男尸倒在浴缸里。鲜血污渍让风衣里的白衬衫变得黑红交加，美丽的月光一般的长发也沾染了凝固的血块。  
他杀人了。  
克劳德脑中轰鸣作响，踉跄倒退了两步。鞋底黏黏的，触感不对，他恍恍惚惚抬起脚，脚下糊了一层半凝固的血液，随着他抬脚的动作，拉出几道暗红色的丝。被血糊了一层的地板上，掉着凶器厨刀，刀柄上杂乱印着许多沾血的握刀痕迹，还带着指纹。凶手看上去太过激动了，以至于手印纷纷变形，是用了非常凶蛮的力气。  
克劳德缓缓捡起了它。手印和他握刀的姿势手别无二致，完全吻合。  
他杀人了。  
他真的杀死了试图来复合的前男友。  
尸首已不完全，那颗头颅几乎与颈椎脱离。但萨菲罗斯仿佛毫无痛苦。那双翡翠一般的幽绿猫瞳半张半阖，依然如生前那般动人心魄，嘴角微微上翘，弧度优美。那是一个神秘的，愉悦的，仿佛通晓永生秘密一般的微笑。  
克劳德呆滞的蓝色双眼触电般地收回。大梦初醒一般，他丢掉手中的刀。他后知后觉，脸上有一些奇怪的，什么液体干掉了的东西，糊在脸上，不太舒服。镜子就在他背后，但他已不敢转头。  
他害怕一切镜面，一切反光之物。那里也许就有一个笑着看着他的萨菲罗斯，想来复合的前男友。  
克劳德用力搓了一下脸部。满手的血痂，他终于回想起，昨晚是怎样平淡地随手抹了一把脸，便丢下这个血肉地狱一般的浴室，安心睡着的。  
“啊啊啊啊——！！！！”他发出了可怕的惨叫声。  
——————  
尸体被处理掉了。  
克劳德已不知道自己到底在做什么。  
满头白发的温柔老太太，笑闹着追逐嬉戏的孩童，喁喁私语的情侣们，在明艳的阳光下各做各的事，各有各的路。有人匆匆忙忙与克劳德擦肩而过，也有人好奇地看了他一眼。不甚明显的一眼，却让克劳德顿时浑身紧绷。他脸上的血擦干净了吗？他背着一个麻袋，看上去是不是行踪可疑，十分奇怪？  
终于有人上来问他：“需要帮忙吗？”  
克劳德退后几步，慌乱地连连摇头。对方问：“你看上去真的很累……”  
“和你无关。”克劳德抿住嘴唇。得到了这么冷漠的回复后，对方也不想多管闲事，便摇摇头，又让开了。克劳德急匆匆地放快了脚步。贫民窟治安极差，警察只做例行巡逻，废弃空地也很多，要处理几袋子骨肉并不难，这一路出乎意料地相当顺利，并没有人多问他背了什么东西。  
只是那个头颅太过美丽。  
克劳德将他——或者是它，取了出来，仔细端详。  
他在临出发前将萨菲罗斯的银发洗净了。真是非常奇怪而没有必要的举动，但克劳德还是做了。在他心中，萨菲罗斯应该总是洁净而美丽的。  
银发如生前一般，如绸缎，如月光。一年前，当他刚投身于萨菲罗斯怀中时，他羞不可抑，紧紧闭着眼，任由对方的唇齿手指在自己的身上逡巡探寻。  
疼痛与酸胀如影随形，是一枚青涩的果子，在挤攥中滴滴答答地流出最初的汁液，供人品噬。“啊……克劳德，看着我。”他在这样一次又一次低沉的引诱中终于睁开了眼，那时银色的丝网纷披落下……萨菲罗斯，唇角勾起的萨菲罗斯。即使是死亡，也无损于他的耀目光辉。嘴唇略有缺血苍白，但依然充满魅力，引人亲吻。  
克劳德猛然回过神。  
萨菲罗斯的头颅被他深埋进了地里。  
——————  
浴缸被擦洗干净，浴室也被整个冲了一遍，在电话响起之前，一切都似乎恢复了正常。  
爱丽丝在电话里关心他：“克劳德，你今天是不是不舒服，不来花店了？要休息吗？”  
克劳德想起来了，他忙完这一切，忘了和爱丽丝请假，他依然要去爱丽丝的花店打工。房间基本恢复原样，克劳德不想再待在这里，便隔着电话点了点头，嗯了一声。  
爱丽丝依然活泼娇俏，理着花束对克劳德微笑：“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
克劳德看着她毫无阴霾的脸，一句话都说不出来。爱丽丝的笑容渐渐收起，将脸探过来，仔细端详他的面孔。  
和以往不同，克劳德面对她澄澈的双眼，忽然开始心慌气短。是他的头发还未洗净吗？或者是他脸上还有血污？他猛地退了一步，爱丽丝发出不满的声音：“啊，好过分，克劳德……”她试着去握住克劳德的手：“你脸色苍白，又发生了什么？”  
“……不要碰我。”  
克劳德的脑海中浮现出方才捧住萨菲罗斯头颅的片段，指缝甲缝间仿佛还有黏稠的血液糊，握住花束时，仿佛还有昨晚握住刀锋的触感，他昨晚疯狂的，想要杀人的欲念，也依然蛰伏在脑中。他到底做了什么事？他的手上满沾血腥，放出了一头凶恶的猛兽。  
在纯净无辜的花店店主面前，就像黑暗骤然暴露在阳光下一般，忽然一切罪恶无所遁形。  
强烈的自我厌弃感油然而生。  
爱丽丝急急地追问他：“是他又纠缠你了？是那个……你的前男友？你要搬家吗？我和蒂法来帮你……”  
克劳德一步步后退。阳光透过花店的玻璃窗，花束整整齐齐地摆放着，姹紫嫣红，娇艳动人，而爱丽丝的瞳孔是这么清澈透明。他已沾染了人命，他杀人，分尸，处理掉了尸体。  
如果世界是一局游戏，玩家可以杀人如麻；抑或是战争年代，士兵们在战场上可以合法屠杀。杀人者也许可以心安理得，但在一个和平的现代人类社会稳定运行的道德准则里，残杀同类是底线，而他已打破了这一切。  
法律与道德，双重的枷锁将永远束缚他，鞭笞他。  
他已是个杀人犯。  
他再也无法融入这个社会了。  
克劳德突兀而茫然地微笑了一下，随后毫不留恋，转身出了花店，  
“克劳德……克劳德！”爱丽丝急促地呼唤着他，试图去挽留他，安慰他。她追出了门外。克劳德只是来上班，为什么他会露出那样后知后觉痛楚的，封闭上锁一般的神色？  
她的泪水从眼眶中不自觉地涌出，心中涌起了一道朦胧而阴暗的预感。克劳德再也不会回来了。  
第七天堂外，巴雷特正和他的小女儿嬉戏。女孩天真明媚的娇语，让饱经风霜的彪形大汉脸上露出爽朗的笑容。他将小女儿抱得高高的，逗得她爆发出一阵银铃般的天真笑声。  
克劳德站在暗处看着这一幕，表情慢慢变得柔和。  
随即，他去了警局，投案自首。  
——————  
贫民窟的警察原本打着哈欠，有一搭没一搭漫不经心地做着笔录，但在听到克劳德坦承自己杀的人是他的前男友，来自富人区时，猛地坐正了身体。  
“死刑，或者无期。”克劳德并不了解法律会怎么判，但面对囹圄之灾，他心中反而一片坦然，平静顺从到了让警察狐疑的地步。杀人现场已经清理过了，但证据必然存在。  
他打开门，示意警察进来。  
警察们打开电筒，仔细地观察着浴室每一块地板上的缝隙——贫民窟并没有足够精密的刑侦手段。克劳德将凶器厨刀也递给了他们，然后指向墙壁，浴缸，任何一个他记得曾经溅过血的地方，逐一介绍后，安安静静地坐在一旁，埋下头颅。警察们在地板上洒上化学试剂，观察荧光，渐渐露出困惑的，茫然的表情。其中有一位脾气暴躁一些的，直起身来，愤怒地朝克劳德大声吼叫：“不要开这种玩笑！让我们白跑一趟，这里一滴血都没有！”  
金发碧眼的美貌少年猛然抬起头，齿关格格打颤：“不，不可能……”他说：“就是昨天，我在这里杀了萨菲罗斯……”他忽然想到了另一个证据：“我带走了他的头，埋在了别的地方。”  
警察们用力推起他：“去带路！”  
克劳德站起身。他背后的阴风又来了，被窥视着，含笑目注着，仿佛摆脱不了主人操纵的傀儡，他猛然回头，在逐渐闭紧的门缝间看到了一双闪闪发光的萤绿眼睛……银色的长发，含笑的嘴唇。幻影转瞬即逝，他呼吸猛然一窒，打了个寒颤。  
他在警察注视下挖开泥土。闪闪的银发重新露出来，睫毛低低垂下。那是一颗多么美丽的头颅……克劳德将它捧起，为它轻轻拂去尘土。  
警察们面面相觑。那个暴躁的警察说：“小子，你到底挖出了什么？空气？”  
克劳德如坠冰窟。他大声问道：“你们看不见他吗？”  
警察们对那个耀眼的头颅视而不见。他们怜悯而轻蔑地说：“一个疯子！”狠狠朝地上啐了一口，便离开了他。  
克劳德的耳边开始轰响，是萨菲罗斯的笑声。萨菲罗斯一直在追逐着他……克劳德猛然跑回了他的房间，他的案发现场。那里一切如故，而床头……床头边矮小的柜子上，赫然端端正正安放着一个美丽的头颅。那是萨菲罗斯，他已经回归，银发无暇，绿眼闪耀，唇角带着永生不死的神秘笑意，他在诱人亲吻。  
克劳德背后凉意森森，他的思维开始控制不住，变得混沌。一直以来，他到底在爱着什么东西？那是魔物，怪物，还是说，一切只是因为他已疯狂？他眼前的一切，到底还有什么是真的？  
恍惚间，萨菲罗斯的头颅在对他轻声细语：“好孩子，你已不容于人类社会。我们注定与凡人不一样。”  
“不！”克劳德大声反抗，泪水滴落，他的脑袋像是要炸裂：“……我不会与你在一起……”  
萨菲罗斯遗憾地微微叹气，不再说话。克劳德摇摇晃晃地站起身，重新拿出了厨刀。  
他果决地割开了手腕。  
在一切化为黑暗之前，他听到了有人一脚踢开房门，急匆匆叫着他的名字的声音。

——————  
“爱丽丝告诉我你情况不对，让我来看看你，”黑发女孩让克劳德枕在自己的膝上，替他包扎好伤口。“可怜的克劳德，你到底遇到了什么事情？”  
克劳德试图从她膝上挣起，他许久不和人这么亲近了，可蒂法力气太大了，十分强硬地又把他按了回去：“很痛吧？不要起身，再流血怎么办？”  
“蒂法……”克劳德睁大一双澄蓝色的双目，近乎无神地与她关切的目光相对：“我的床边有什么？你看得到他吗？”  
蒂法转头看了看，摇摇头，微笑道：“什么也没有。”  
克劳德沉默地闭上双眼。  
蒂法轻轻抚触着他头部的穴道，动作轻柔温和，缓解了他的不适：“不过我相信克劳德，你说有什么，那就是有什么。”  
“无论什么都可以告诉我，克劳德。”  
她的按摩轻重适中，如有魔力。克劳德眼皮渐渐发沉：“我杀了萨菲罗斯，也可能没有。”  
女孩的动作并未停顿：“哦。那你想杀他吗？”  
在许久的沉默后，少年喉间吐出一个微弱的，拒绝的声音。但他侧过脸去，躲开女孩的视线。蒂法伸出一只手，轻轻蒙住他的双眼。  
“克劳德，说吧。”  
手掌遮住了他的眼帘，他不必去面对任何人，不用去面对任何伤害。暴风雨中静谧温馨的小屋一般，克劳德渐渐平静下来，不再试图挣脱这个膝枕。轻柔的指节按过他的额角，他在被人安抚和保护。  
“他一直在我身边，我知道的，他会一直跟着我。”  
细密的长发垂下，落在他的耳边，有些痒，克劳德用手拂开，他的肌肉慢慢放松了。他并不擅长多言，无数言语，最后全都横在喉间：“蒂法，我想离开这里。”  
“啊。”  
拥有一头黑长直的美貌女孩轻声道：“这样，你就能摆脱他了吗？”  
掌下微微湿润了，那一定是一双茫然无措的，带着水汽的碧蓝双眼。  
让克劳德枕在膝间，为他按摩的人俯下身，温柔，和善而隐秘地在他耳边低语：“永远不会啊，克劳德。”  
那些被克劳德拂开的长发，全是如月光一般，如罗网笼罩的银发。  
娇小的陆行鸟，他僵硬到连逃跑都不会了。萨菲罗斯继续向下愉快地捏揉穴道，替他的男朋友做些温柔体贴的服务，轻重适中。只要他不拿开蒙眼的手，克劳德便似乎还能自欺欺人——多么可怜，多么可爱。  
克劳德肌肉僵硬到连他都揉捏不开，萨菲罗斯和蔼可亲：“放松一些，克劳德。”  
克劳德浑身颤抖：“你已经死了！”  
萨菲罗斯轻轻浅浅地回复：“哦，那我现在已复活。”  
他低下头看着怀中的少年，亲了亲他的耳垂，柔声低语：“无论我们分离多少次，我总会回到你的身边。”  
克劳德抖得越来越厉害，他猛然推开了萨菲罗斯的手掌。金发碧眼的美少年与银发绿眼的美男子，他们耳鬓厮磨，是这样亲昵。克劳德从萨菲罗斯的怀中挣扎出来，重新拿起了刀，他指着他，像垂死而临终一击的俘虏：“我，我会再杀你一次……萨菲罗斯！”  
萨菲罗斯遗憾地拍拍手，站起身来。他露出了一如既往，和善期待的微笑，张开他的手臂：“如果这让你高兴，那么，克劳德，来吧，赠予我死亡。”  
他再一次倒下，胸膛破开，血液与脏器流淌在地上。萨菲罗斯的尸身横陈，然而，第三个萨菲罗斯再度出现，一如既往地期待来自爱人的凶杀。一个，两个，三个，四个……克劳德的手臂已经麻木，呼吸脱离身体，两眼染上了不能褪去的血红，这个房间彻底成了人间地狱，满地萨菲罗斯的断肢尸身，一颗颗美丽绝伦的头颅，唇角带着一模一样的，永生不死的神秘笑意……这些都是萨菲罗斯，而他们的双眸都在深情地看着克劳德，总会有一个鲜活的，完美洁净的萨菲罗斯踏着满地的尸身来到克劳德面前，对他张开双臂。那是天使站在血肉堆里，依然试图拥抱心爱的人。他无惧克劳德手中的刀锋，一遍遍倾诉着爱意：“无论你杀我多少次，克劳德，我都会原谅你，因为你是我的人偶，我是你的主人。”  
刀落在了地上，萨菲罗斯对着克劳德幽鬼一般的煞白面孔，露出爱怜的笑容。  
“好孩子，累了的话，现在要休息吗？”  
克劳德不停地摇着头，一步步后退，胃袋翻涌。他的脑海轰乱着，人类的常识与逻辑在这一刻粉碎殆尽。他猛然转身，如野兽一般逃出了这个房间。  
他眼前晕眩一片，不断地撞到行人。男女老少，各有不同，有人嗔怪，有人惊诧，有人怒骂，一道道的视线在冷漠地度量观测，在讥笑嘲讽他。他不知跑了多久，在极度的恍惚与病态的狂热中，踏入了他曾逃离的地方——那曾是他在一年中沉湎于此的地方，是一切美梦与噩梦的开端，是他曾与萨菲罗斯同居的豪宅，那门户为他而大开，凌乱的卧室依然保留着主人离开时的样貌。他在那里见到了萨菲罗斯的尸体，横尸于地，干涸的血液侵染了地毯。被禁锢的记忆猛然冲破牢笼，全数涌回脑海：萨菲罗斯早在他分手的那个晚上就被杀死了，他匆忙逃出，以为自己只是与男友单方面提出了分手。萨菲罗斯控制了他的精神，恐吓他，抚慰他，诱惑他，让他在幻想中一次再一次杀人，让他自绝于社会，粉碎所有人类该有的常识，最后又让他回到一切开始的地方。他反复看到的美丽的头颅，正是现在放在床头上的这一个，依然是平静优美，举世无双。  
他的精神开始紊乱，世界在扭曲和旋转，逐渐变为幻影与混沌的的狂欢。黑暗与五彩的晕眩中，头颅看到了爱人的到来，这感人的重逢，因而嘴角弯了起来，萤绿的双眼熠熠生辉，银色的发丝垂落如月光。萨菲罗斯亲密地呼唤着他：“克劳德，我心爱的人偶，来亲吻你的主人的双唇……你将与他融为一体，将得到永生……来，亲爱的，过来吧……除了你，一切都不再重要，唯有你，让我完整……”  
啊，那是宇宙极点的诱惑。万事万物都不再重要，天地间只有那个美丽的头颅，爱人满心洋溢着欢喜，眼中只有那双薄薄的，诱惑的嘴唇。当一个人精神濒临崩溃，忽然耳闻这样的呓语时，他到底能看到怎么样奇特的美景呢？  
尸身已经拼合，金发的少年被蛊惑着，在爱人的嘴唇上印上深深的一吻。一双碧蓝的眼眸，泛上了荧荧的绿色，陷入了极乐而悖于任何常识的混沌迷乱中。很快他被重新拥入怀中，得到了最热烈温柔的回应。  
听说这户业主是一对恩爱的同性情侣，不过他们很快搬走了，没有再回来过。  
——————  
感谢各位的建议，我们复合成功了。  
——————  
END


End file.
